1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communication. Certain embodiments relate more particularly, but not exclusively, to systems and methods to encode signals for communicating data between devices.
2. Background Art
Mobile phones and other telephony-capable devices typically provide Bluetooth®, Wireless Fidelity Direct (or Wi-Fi Direct™), Near Field Communication (NFC), Apple Lightning™, Universal Serial Bus (USB) and/or any of various other wired or wireless connection mechanisms. While they variously support communications representing audio information, these connection types each have respective advantages and disadvantages in terms of ubiquity, data rates, power distribution, etc.
One connection type—colloquially referred to as an “audio jack,” “phone jack,” “mic input” etc.—is ubiquitous for a wide variety of computers, mobile phones, tablets, etc. However, connections of this type are usually designed for, and limited to, communication of analog signals representing sound that is audible to the human ear (roughly, in the range of 20 Hz to 20 kHz).
As successive generations of mobile devices continue to scale, and as the applications for such mobile devices continue to grow in complexity and variety, there is an increasing need for resources of these mobile devices to provide additional or alternative functionality in support of such applications.